The Stolen Child
by EylonGryffindor
Summary: Their child gets stolen from them hours within the birth. A depressed mother coping with the loss of her child and the loss of her own mother. A father angered with himself unable to protect his family. 11 years later they are reunited in Hogwarts. Find out how the child accepts them as parents when they reveal the truth. Marauders era.
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo! New story! ADMM. SSOC in later chapters. Please give this story a shot. Oh and disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter! =D**

**General **

_26__th__ April 1962_

She screamed together with the thunder. Clutching her husband's sweaty hand she cried with every single push. The young medi-witch patted her leg, "You need to push harder Minerva." Minerva breathing heavily replied crying, "I can't."

Albus holding her hand tightly, "You can do this love. For the baby. For our baby." Minerva shook her head and let her head fall back on bed. Albus in shock, "Poppy! She has fainted!" The medi-witch, "Give her a moment. The pain will force her to wake up." Albus looking at the midwife, "Isn't there anyway to make the pain any lesser?"

Poppy shook her head, "I'm afraid not. You both have hidden the truth for long. If only you told me this 9 months ago and not 9 hours ago I would have been able to get more help. We could have gotten her admitted in St Mungo's and there would-" She was cut off by her painful scream from Minerva.

Minerva, "He would know if I was at the hospital. He could kill us." Albus patted her hair. Poppy, "Who?" Albus, "Not not Poppy, please." The witch nodded. Minerva, "Why isn't he coming out? Make it stop. PLEASE! Albus help me!" Albus broke out in small tears.

Poppy, "I know what the problem is." Both Albus and Minerva looked at her. Poppy, "The child is upside down. I am able to see the feet. No the head." Minerva, "That's a very bad thing. It could harm him. He , god he-" Albus finishes for her, "He needs to be out before it's too late."

Minerva takes in a deep breath, "Cut me open." Poppy and Albus look her if she has grew another head. Minerva, "CUT! Me open!" Deep breaths, "Before it's too late." Albus, "No one is cutting you open Minerva." "Albus-" "NO! No one is cutting you open." He said in an angry tone and turns to Poppy, "Save her if you must." Minerva begins to cry trying to get her grip out of Albus but he wouldn't let go.

Poppy looks at them both in a ridiculous way, "I'm not cutting anyone open and I'm certainly not planning to save only one life! Before you two start getting foolish thoughts listen to what I'm saying." She said massaging Minerva's swollen tummy. "The child is upside down, I will be able to rotate him up straight." Albus, "Well do it already!"

Poppy rolling her eyes, "I will have to do this without my wand. No magic." Albus and Minerva shared a look. "The pain will be excruciatingly unbearable." Minerva, "Just do it. Hurry poppy." Poppy nodded and placed her hands on Minerva's under tummy. Using less pressure she being to push the baby back inside.

That one push alone made Minerva scream in agony. Loud thunder again echoed with her every scream. The medi- witch not even stopping for a moment to breath begin to rub her hands on the stomach clockwise moving the baby inside the womb. Blood and fluid in the womb were drenching the bed. Minerva, "Albus!" Albus looking helpless, "It'll be alright love. You'll be fine. Both of you."

But Minerva fainted halfway. Albus, "Poppy she fainted again!" Poppy, "She'll wake." She snapped and continued moving the baby. She stopped on the baby's head came in view. She grabbed her wand and begun muttering spells. Minerva woke up breathless, "I can't do this. Make it stop." Poppy, "Minerva dear, you are ready. You need to push."

Minerva, "I can't." Albus, "Just stop it! She's in pain!" Poppy, "Minerva! You need to push! The child needs to be out. If he stays in there longer he will die suffocating! The umbilical cord is no longer attached to you! He can't breathe!" Minerva cried loudly and gave in one last push and fainted bleeding.

The thunder now roared with a loud screeching cry. Poppy in tears gathered a little baby in her arms, "Albus!" Albus even blinking once he looked at the baby. Poppy, "It's a little girl." She said as she waved her wand around the child clearing the blood. Poppy, "Take out your wand Albus. Remove your daughter's cord." He finally started letting out tears and pointed his wand at the child.

Muttering a spell the umbilical card fell onto the bed to longer attach to the baby. Poppy, "Minerva!" At her sudden burst Albus turns to see his wife unconscious. Poppy thrust the child quickly onto the tearful father's arms and began waving her wand around Minerva stopping her bleeding immediately.

Albus snatched a clean white towel off the table and messily wrapped it around his screaming daughter. Albus, "Hush love. Hush. You're alright now." Minerva woke up to the strong screaming. She weakly turned over towards the screams, "Give…. Give me! Please."

Albus immediately rushed to his wife and placed his daughter on Minerva's weak arms. Poppy, "It's a girl Minerva. Your little bundle of joy is a girl. Minerva said nothing as she smiled tearfully while her daughter cried non-stop. Poppy, "She's got a strong set of lungs my dear. In a few years there'll be yelling contest going on between the mother and the daughter."

Minerva laughed together with Albus as he placed a kiss on her temple. Minerva hugging her daughter close to her placed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead. Almost immediately the crying stopped and the brightest blue eyes looked straight at her. Minerva shook in tears, "She has your eyes Albus. Look! Your eyes!" Albus nodded as he placed a same kiss on the baby.

The crying begun again. The three adults laughed. Minerva, "Daddy's got scratchy beard doesn't he? Doesn't he sweetheart?" Albus, "Oh I'm so sorry my love." He said placing another kiss causing the baby to screech loudly. Poppy, "I think it's time to feed the child before the mother goes to sleep. Come one then."

Poppy helped Minerva slowly feed the baby. Minerva, "Is she actually drinking the milk while sleeping?" Poppy, "Looks like it." Within minutes the milk began overflowing from the baby's mouth. Albus, "Greedy aren't we?" Minerva, "Just like you." Albus, "Just like me." Poppy gently gathered the baby from a disappointed Minerva.

Poppy, "Sleep Minerva. You need it. Albus take the child out to her grandmother. I still need to heal Minerva's stomach and remove the air inside her." Albus gives his wife a loving kiss and lets her kiss their daughter once more before walking out of the room.

Poppy begins her work as well as removing the blood stains. Albus walks into the sitting room of the McGonagall manor. He slowly turns to the owner of the house. Lady Isobel McGonagall sat there glaring at him unable to move due to the stunning spell. Albus waved his wand at her and she was released. "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! How dare you do this to me?" She screamed at him and took the child away from him.

Albus, "I'm sorry Lady McGonagall but you weren't calm when Minerva went in labor. I had to give my wife the attention and not you." Isobel, "I could have helped." Albus, "In crying with your daughter." Isobel glares at him. Albus, "Please look after my daughter. I'm going back inside. I wish to be beside my wife when she awakes." Isobel, "I can take care of my grandchild!"

Lady McGonagall and Albus never got along. Probably because of the age difference between him and Minerva. But Albus didn't care. He loved Minerva dearly and returned it dearly as well. That was all that was needed. He entered the room and saw Poppy had removed the stains, cleaned the floor and well as removed the air in Minerva's womb.

Albus takes Poppy's hand, "Thank you Poppy. I own you my life for what you have done for us." Poppy, "Oh it was nothing Albus. Take care of her and next time if she's pregnant Albus you fool, you tell me the very moment and not when she's ready to push!"

Albus smiles. The twinkling in his eyes returned. "Oh Poppy, now what's the fun in that?" Poppy swats him in the hand. "I'll be going off then Albus." Albus, "Why don't you stay the night." Poppy shakes her head, "I can't Albus. My father's ill and alone at home." Albus nods understandingly. "Very well then. I shall see you to the door."

Poppy, "No need for that, you stay here with Minerva. I'll be back in the morning. Oh and before I forget, your daughter's time of birth is 0347am." Albus nods, "Thank you again Poppy." He shuts the door after her and walks over the bed. Pulling the covers up to Minerva he sits with her holding her hands and then slowly falling asleep with her.

Hours later a loud noise is heard. Both Minerva and Albus wake up startled. Then they hear the loud cry of their daughter. Both grabbing their wands began to rush to the sitting room. Albus, "Minerva you stay here!" But she ignored her husband and weakly run to the room.

They got to the sitting room just in time to see a figure in black cloak holding their crying daughter and killing the McGonagall's house elf. Minerva stands there in shock to see her mother lying on the floor with her eyes wide open. Albus sends out a hex but the figure blocks the hit and runs out. Minerva, "NO!" She screams. The couple ran after the figure.

Minerva drops her wand and runs towards the man, "NO! Give her back! PLEASE! NO! That's my daughter." Albus sends in another hex but the figure disapparated right in front of them. Minerva scream and waves her arms in hope to catch her daughter. But it was too late. They were gone. Minerva drops to the ground scream and crying her heart out while Albus too drops to the ground and sobs.

Their child was gone. Their only daughter was stolen from them. They knew who it was. But they didn't know where he was. Their daughter was gone and the only thing they could do was cry.

**~Well what do you think? Was it good? Or bad? Please review. I'll update tomorrow!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo! Thank you so much **_Lady Elizabeth of New York, ___** and **_Meyra93_** for reviewing. ADMM. SSOC in later chapters. Please give this story a shot. Oh and disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter! =D**

**General**

_27__th__ April 1962_

The cloaked man placed the sleeping baby who was exhausted from crying on the cold slippery floor of the orphanage. The man pinched the baby's thigh harshly causing the baby to awake and once again start to cry. Gently stroking the baby's cheek, "Blame your parents love. Blame them for disobeying me."

The porch lights were switched on. The baby screeched when it got too bright. The door opens and reveals a messy looking nun. "Who are you?" The man removes his mask and looks at the woman. She gasps as she see red snake like orbs. "WHAT ARE YOU?" She screams as she leaps down and gathers the crying child into her arms.

The man points his wand right into her face, "I am Lord Voldemort." The woman tries to run into the house when the Voldemort waves his want and shuts the door. He encloses the woman trapping her. "Imperio." The woman freezes as her mind is under another's control. "Raise the child. Give it no love. Show it no care. Do you understand me mudblood?" The woman, "Yes my lord."

Right before her eyes Voldemort disapparates leaving her alone with the baby. The woman looks at the crying child and brings her inside doing nothing to cease her cries.

_September 1__th__ 1971 _

A little girl with messy tangled hair sat alone underneath a tree for shade. The girl looked at the play ground to see her classmates play together. She asked them again like she does everyday _Can I play too? _But like every other day she was told to go away. She sighed pulling her knees close to her chest.

Suddenly she heard a small croak. She looked down to see a small frog. She places her hand on the ground and the frog leaps into her palm. She brings it to her face, "Do I look like a freak to you?" She asked. The frog croaked. She smiled.

"I'm glad you don't think of me like that. I'm MaryJane. I'm going to call you blueberry!" The frog croaked again. "Are you an orphan too Blueberry?" The frog croaked again. "I'm an orphan. My parents didn't want me so they left me in the Charleston Orphanage the day I was born." The frog croaked in response. "Pretty pathetic aren't I? Talking to a froggy."

"Well! Well! Well! Look who it is guys?" MaryJane looked up to see a group of upper primary schoolmates. Schoolmates that she avoids every day. She quickly stood up. Caleb the biggest one of all smirked, "What do you have in your hand _Orphan_?" MaryJane quickly hides her hand behind her.

"Nothing!" Amy the meanest girl in the school, "Doesn't look like nothing _Orphan_!" MaryJane prayed to god the bell would ring soon. Caleb, "Hurry up and show it freak!" MaryJane brings out her right hand to show them the little frog.

The girls that were beside her backed away in disgust. Caleb, "That's disgusting just like you freak!" MaryJane glaring at him. "Don't talk about Blueberry like that!" The bunch of bullies erupted with laughter. Amy, "You named that like slime Blueberry? Yuck!" Caleb, "Kill it!" MaryJane gasps.

The group cheers, "KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" MaryJane, "NO!" Caleb, "Well then, I'll kill it for you!" He rushes forward to grab her but MaryJane backs away and throws Blueberry into the air. Caleb and the other boys looked around for the frog while the girls backs away screeching.

Suddenly a girl, "LOOK! IT'S FLYING!" Everyone looked up to see little Blueberry flying in the air. Blue wings magically appeared in it's back. It fluttered its wings and flew above everyone and flew away leaving a happy MaryJane and a bunch of terrified bullies.

The school bell rings loudly informing the students that recess was over. The bullies scrambled away from MaryJane. Caleb, "FREAK! SHE'S A FREAK!" Amy, "She's a demon! That's why nobody wants her! FREAKY ORPHAN!" The group runs away leaving MaryJane. MaryJane sits back down despite the bell.

She silently weeps. "I didn't do anything. Why does everyone hate me? Why only me?" She cries softly. "_Croak!" _MaryJane looks up to see Blueberry floating in front of her eyes. She smiles widely, "BLUEBERRY! You came back!" "_Croak!" _"I'm so glad! I thought you left me like my parents did too!" She says patting the frog.

MaryJane stands up, "Come on Blueberry! Let's go back to the orphanage! I'm done with school! Let's just hope the mean old Sister Amos isn't there!" She walked out of the school with Blueberry flying beside her.

_September1__th__ 1971_

Professor Minerva McGonagall sat on her bed looking inside a jewelry box. She gently stroked the long umbilical cord that was inside dusted with baby powder. She blinked away the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

She takes out her wand and mutters a spell. The umbilical cord beings to glow. Minerva wipes a tear away. "I pray that you are safe my love. Mummy's waiting for you. I love you so much my sweetness. I love you. I love you my Florencia. My little flower. " She wipes off another tear while stroking the cord.

"Minerva." She sat up straight the moment she heard her husband's voice. She snap shut the box. "Are you alright my dear?" He asked touching her shoulder. Minerva nodded. "I miss her." Albus, "I do to Minerva. She'll be back to us soon. I promise."

Minerva, "But what if she is still with him? What if she is still being tortured by him?" Albus, "We will know when the ministry gives us the student's name in two years Minerva. No one can hide the magic from the ministry." Minerva, "What if she can't be found?" Albus, "She will be. Every magical child's aura is with the ministry the moment they are born."

"What if she doesn't want us? She must hate us!" Minerva said tearfully. Albus pats her head, "She will never hate us love. She is our daughter. She is ours. She can't never hate us, hate you." Minerva, "We could still go to the ministry Albus, we can-"

Albus, "Cornelius Fudge hates me love. He thinks I'm going to take over the ministry ever since I defeated Grindelwald. The very moment he finds out I have a child he will do everything and anything to control me. You and our daughter are my only weakness. If anything happens to you both I would die."

Minerva hugs Albus. "Don't say that Albus. Please. I just want my daughter back. Haven't I waited enough?" Albus nods while stroking her hair. "Two more years Minerva. I'll get her back for you. I promise you. Then it'll be just you, me and our little Jocelyne." Minerva cranked her neck up and looked at her husband, "Florencia."

Albus shook his head, "Jocelyne will suit her very much better, Minerva." Minerva glares at him now all tears gone. "My daughter's name is Florencia!" Albus, "I'm her father. Beside I'm much older than you are and I am very wise in choosing names. Jocelyne." Minerva, "Jocelyne! It means playful! There's nothing wise about that!"

Albus looking sandaled, "Well than I suppose naming her after a flower is wise?" Minerva smirks, "I never said anything about wise. Florencia is a flower, my pretty little Florrie." Albus scoffs, "My little Jo!" Before Minerva could reply the bell rang. "The first years must be here." Albus, "Slughorn wouldn't mind welcoming the first years. I can-" Minerva swatted her husband's hand.

Minerva, "And ruin the traditions I have created over the past few years? I think not! I have to welcome them. Scare them a bit with my stern voice!" Albus chuckles, "Ahh, you always enjoyed scaring the first years." Minerva, "You did the same when I was a first year." Albus shakes his head, "How I was you were back being the obedient girl. Whatever happened to you?"

Minerva mock glares at him, "Well I met an annoying happy transfiguration Professor that changed me!" Albus, "Ahh. There's my lovely Minerva!" Minerva, "Enough flirting with me, I shall get going!" Albus looks upset, "Leaving me with a kiss?" Minerva laughs and places a soft kiss on his cheek. "There you happy now?" Albus, "Could have been on my-" Minerva, "I'll see you in the great hall love!" And walks out leaving him alone.

Albus occupies the space Minerva was at and opens the box back. He sadly strokes the cord. He takes out his wand and mutters a spell and see the cord glow. "Another two more years my sweet Jo. Just two more years, then we'll know who you are. You'll be back home sweetheart."

Meanwhile Minerva walks to the entrance of the great hall. She walks out to see new face. Some looking terrified. Some looking smug. Minerva, _Great trouble makers._ "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses."

A few gulps were heard. Some whispered. Minerva continued, "They are Gryffindor," Some happy face while some looked disgusted, "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Upon hearing Slytherin two boys made fart noises. Minerva looks at them sharply, "Unless you wish to be sorted and sent straight to detention without dinner I suggest you be quiet!"

The two boys grinned at each other. Minerva continued her speech, "Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Now you will-"

One of the boys who made fart noises, "What time is dinner served?" The other boy, "What are they serving?" Minerva looks at them annoyed, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you will now proceed inside to be sorted and then you will be served dinner. Proceed inside."

She heard the boys speak softly but dude to her cats ears she heard every word, "How old do you think she is Sirius?" Sirius the other boy, "Maybe 35 or something. Pretty isn't she James?" James the other boy, "Pretty strict. She's going to be problematic I tell you."

Minerva huffed annoyed, _Definitely going to be trouble with the capital T. Hopefully they aren't in my house. _Just then she heard the red haired girl talk to the boy beside her, "They're enchanted to look like that aren't they Severus?" The boy beside her didn't answer.

Soon after much to Minerva's displeasure the troublemakers did get sorted in her house. As well as the boy who Albus informed the teachers who was bitten by a wolf at a young age. Minerva played with her food hoping two years will come tomorrow. Albus who seem to know his wife patted her lap under the table.

"Soon Minerva, soon. Hang in there for me." Minerva smiles and nods. _I will wait Albus. I will wait for my little Florrie._

**~Well what do you think? Was it good? Or bad? Please review. I'll update tomorrow!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hullo! Thank you so much **_umaramrup_** for reviewing. Sorry I miss your name in Chapter 2. ADMM. SSOC in later chapters. Please give this story a shot. Oh and disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter! =D**

**General **

_April 20__th__ 1973_

Minerva rushed past the traffic of students and reached the gargoyle harshly saying the password, she rushed to his office. Inside the office she saw the marauders seated in front of Albus desk and him in return talking about their detentions with chocolate frogs.

Albus, "Professor McGonagall, something the matter?" Minerva, "Out! All of you!" The marauders looked at each other. Sirius, "Erm Professor, we're kind of in the middle of our detention with professor Dumbledore." Minerva, "I can clearly see that Mr Black, detention over. Leave, I have to talk to the headmaster about a issue at the ministry."

Albus sensed the urgency in her voice, "Alright gentlemen detention over. Don't forget your cards." The boys happily walked out while Minerva waited for the gargoyle to seal the entrance. Albus, "Minerva what is wrong?"

"The ministry has sent us the letter with students who were born this month. Her name isn't here. None of the student's date of birth matches with her."Minerva yelled accusingly at Albus as if he planned this. Albus talks the letter from her hands and sits on the lover's seat. Minerva flops down beside him.

Albus, "Ten students born this month for the year 1962, four boys and six girls. Basically we only need to look out for six girls. Three girls were born from pureblood line families holding their family name. One half blood girl born for a wizard and a muggle baker. The last of the two girls is said that once of them is a muggleborn witch born to a mailman and a housewife. The last-" He stops reading the letter silently.

Minerva almost hopefully, "What? What of her? Albus!" Albus, "Personal information of the students, where is it?" Minerva hastily passes the other paper to Albus and they both read it. Albus, "The last girl was born 26th April 1962 at 0347AM." Minerva and Albus both tearfully share a look.

Albus, "Ministry is unable to trace record of parents. Witch was placed in Charleston orphanage on 27th April." Minerva looking horrified, "No. Not my daughter. No!" She cries. Albus hugs his wife, "Minerva!" Minerva continues to cry. Albus, "Minerva she's alive! She's alive!" Minerva takes a moment to register what he meant and smiles through her tears.

Albus continues to read, "Guardianship placed under muggle Nun. Sister Alexandra Susan Amos, Caretaker of Charleston Orphanage." Minerva, "Let's go Albus. Let's go see her." Albus, "Write a letter Minerva. We are giving her the letter by personal invitation." Minerva needs not to be told twice.

She begins writing the letter with shaky hands, "Albus what is her name." Albus looks at the paper and reply softly, "MaryJane Charleston. Last name taken from the Orphanage." Minerva was so angry that she crushed the paper and the quill and screamed pushing all the documents and books on Albus desk.

Albus, "Minerva! Minerva calm down! MINERVA!"He yelled. The first ever time he yelled at her. Albus went over to the desk and hugged her. Albus, "Calm down love. Calm down." Minerva, "THAT'S NOT HER NAME! THAT'S NOT MY DAUGHTERS NAME!" Albus nodded, "Yes it's not. Calm down now."

Minerva, "That's not her name Albus, her name." She cries out, "Our daughters name is Florencia Jocelyne! Florencia Jocelyne!" Albus rubbed his wife's back and agreed with her. Albus, "Minerva we cannot go and see her if you aren't calm."

Minerva immediately stopped crying but her shoulders kept shaking. Albus, "Minerva, you need to calm down. We are going there as a Hogwarts professors. She isn't ready to know about us as her parents." Minerva nodded. "I know, I know Albus. I'm sorry." Albus, "No need for that sweetheart. Go lay down. I'll write the letter."

Minerva, "I need to sign it." Albus, "Wiping off her tears, "This isn't the first time I will be forging your signature love. Go lay down. We will leave in twenty minutes. Minerva chuckled softly and wanted over to the sofa where she laid and waited.

After a while Minerva and Albus changed into muggle clothes to make themselves look presentable and they left the Hogwarts ground and apparated to the outside of the orphanage to see it slightly crowded. Meanwhile MaryJane got ready for the day as soon as she came back from school. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself.

MaryJane, "Eleven in exactly seven more days and I still look the same. Pretty pathetic aren't I Blueberry?" The frog croaked in response. Today was like any other day for her. The orphanage's rules were to wake up early in the morning go to school, come back and make themselves look presentable or more like adoptable.

Like every other day she prayed she will not get adopted. She longed for a change but she didn't wish to be adopted in fear of the people who she might be living with would be worst then the nuns and her school bullies.

Blueberry floated around her croaking. MaryJane smiled, "Thank you Blueberry. I'm glad someone thinks that I'm not pathetic." She said as she struggled with her tangled hair. "I wish it wasn't tangled. It's so painful to pull the hairbrush so hard." She complained to her pet.

She gave up halfway and pulled her hair in a bun. "MARYJANE! Come down for a minute." She heard Sister Daniels voice. MaryJane looked at Blueberry, "Oh boy." She walked out of the bathroom, "Come on Blueberry, get outside before anyone sees you." She says and rushes down the stairs.

She arrived down the stairs to see a middle aged couple. MaryJane kept her mouth shut. No one would adopt a silent anti social child. That's what she always does when she's introduced to people who might adopt her.

Sister Daniels, "MaryJane, come and meet Mr and Mrs Sanders. Mr and Mrs Sanders this is MaryJane. She just turned 11 a few months ago." MaryJane looked over to the nun and gave her emotionless look. Mrs Sanders came forth and held out a hand, "Hello. How are you?" MaryJane nods to her.

Mrs Sanders looks at Sister Daniels. Sister Daniels immediately, "Oh and come over here and meet Roger. Roger just turned 8 last month." MaryJane rolled her eyes, _Roger turned 9 last week._ She waited for about half an hour before heading to the TV room where is was empty.

She just sat on the ratty sofa and waited for the day to go faster. "MaryJane." She looked over to the door to see an older housemate, Amy. Amy, "Sister Amos sent me. You have guests looking for you." MaryJane looked surprised, "For me?" Amy opened the door wide revealing a middle aged woman and an elderly man.

The woman was wearing a long dark red dress with her hair pinned up. The man was in a dark grey suit and a book in his hand. MaryJane immediately stood up when they couple walked in and Amy shut the door as she walked out. MaryJane didn't want to get adopted but something about this couple wanted her to be.

MaryJane, _maybe they couldn't have any kids._ The man and woman walked towards her. MaryJane locked eyes with the woman. Her eyes slightly sore. Something was very familiar with the lady. She looked over at the man to see him have long beard stopping in his mid chest. His eyes were the brightest blue MaryJane has ever seen.

The man, "Good afternoon Miss Charleston." MaryJane nods to them. The man, "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore and this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. We are representing our school Hogwarts in hope that you will accept to be enrolled in." MaryJane looked at him surprised.

MaryJane, "I already go to the local school sir." Minerva taking a deep breath, "Hogwarts is a school for special students my dear." MaryJane looked at her upon hearing her voice. Both Minerva and MaryJane looked at each other without breaking eye contact. Albus cleared his throat when he notice Minerva looked like she was about to blink down the tears.

MaryJane, "I'm not crazy." Both Albus and Minerva looked at her surprised. Albus, "My dear, what do you mean?" MaryJane, "You said special school. You're going to bring me to a mental school aren't you?" blinking her which was gathering tears. Minerva quickly gets up and sits beside MaryJane, "Sweetheart, we are not taking you to a mental school."

MaryJane sat there frozen looking at Minerva. Their closeness was something very new to MaryJane. She felt like something she lost was back. Albus, "I suppose you should read this letter." He said as he reached inside his coat and took out an envelope.

MaryJane took the letter and saw the address,

_**Miss MJ. Charleston**_

_**The Shared Bedroom**_

_**Park Avenue**_

_**Buckinghamshire **_

MaryJane looked at them both shocked. Minerva, "Open it my dear." She said rubbing her hands on MaryJane's shoulder. MaryJane shakily opened the letter and began to read it.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore **_

__

_**Dear Miss Charleston,**_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

_  
_She quickly flipped to the second page with requirements for the school

_**Required items:  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
**__  
__**UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
**___

_**COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:**___

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch **_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
**___

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

MaryJane, "BROOMSTICKS?" Albus, "For flying my dear." MaryJane hastily thrust the letters into Minerva's hands and gets up. MaryJane, "You know, I've really had it with everyone! Why can't you all just leave me alone?" 

Minerva and Albus stood up with her. Albus, "MaryJane what's the matter?" MaryJane, "What's the matter? What's the matter? You all are playing this cruel joke on me! Why do you all have to torture me like this?" Minerva, "Darling we are not lying to you." Once again MaryJane and Minerva locked eyes.

Albus, "MaryJane, "Have you ever done anything that was unexplainable? Something that might get you in trouble sometimes?" MaryJane thought for a moment, "What does that have to do with this sir?" Albus, "Everything. MaryJane you are a witch." MaryJane looks at him. Albus continues, "You are a witch just like Professor McGonagall. I am a wizard."

MaryJane looks at them both and defensively folds her arms in front of her, "You're lying." Minerva talks to her softly, "If we are lying can I do this?" She takes out a wand and waves it in the room. Snow began to fall from the ceiling. MaryJane looks at the snowflakes in shock.

MaryJane, "It's snowing." Albus smiles along with Minerva, "Yes dear it's snowing." MaryJane, "It's snowing in my room." Minerva, "Yes darling it's snowing in your room." MaryJane, "How? Why am I a witch?"

Albus, "You are like your parents MaryJane. Your parents are magical too." MaryJane got fire in her eyes. "My parents? What of them?" She asked hatefully. Minerva panicked. Albus, "We don't know who your parents are MaryJane. We only know that your parents were magical and so are you."

MaryJane, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't wish to be involved in anything they are involved in." Minerva felt like someone tore open her chest. Albus, "I apologize MaryJane." MaryJane, "It's alright sir. It's not your fault." Albus and Minerva kept mum. MaryJane, "What's my real name?"

Albus, "Jocelyne!" Minerva, "Florencia!" MaryJane looked at them both. Minerva glared at Albus, "Florencia Jocelyne." MaryJane, "No last name?" Albus shakes his head silently. MaryJane, "Will I have to revert to Florencia Jocelyne when I'm in Hogwarts?" Minerva, "It's up to you my dear." MaryJane smiles, "Good! I hate the name MaryJane!"

Albus, "Joining Hogwarts will do great things to your future MaryJane. You don't have to stay here. Hogwarts is a school where you will like to control your accidental magic as well as to learn more other things. You may return back to the orphanage during the holidays if you wish."

MaryJane looks at him horrified. Both Minerva and Albus waited. MaryJane, "I don't have any money to buy all the required items." Minerva and Albus both broke out in smiles. Albus, "None of those my dear. All will be taken care off. A week before the school starts, Professor McGonagall will bring you to Diagon Alley to purchase your school items and a pet of your own choice."

MaryJane, "Err, sir?" Albus, "Yes my girl?" MaryJane, "Is it okay if I bring my own pet?" Just as she said it Blueberry flew into the room. Minerva, "Is that a flying frog?" MaryJane smiled and nodded. Albus, "How did he get the wings?"

MaryJane, "I saved him from some bullies and wish he would just fly off to safety. Then he sprouted wings and he never left my side." Minerva, "What's his name dear?" MaryJane, "Blueberry." Albus eyes twinkled at the name. After a while of doing little magic and explaining magic to MaryJane, Albus and Minerva got ready to leave.

MaryJane, "Will you be able to come back here on 27th April?" Minerva and Albus looked at her. MaryJane, "It's my birthday. It would be nice to spend it with you." Minerva, "Florencia, your birthday is 26th April! You were left in the orphanage the next day."

MaryJane, "Great, for ten years I have been celebrating the day after my birthday." Albus, "Fret not my dear, you'll celebrate it right this year." MaryJane, "So will you be able to make it?" Minerva and Albus look at her sadly, "I'm afraid not sweetheart." Minerva said. Albus, "It's a school day."

MaryJane nodded in understanding. Within a few minutes MaryJane exchanged sad goodbyes with her future professors. She now laid in her bed with Blueberry beside her, "Florencia Jocelyne. Now those are beautiful names, right Blueberry?" "_Croak!"_

**~Well what do you think? Was it good? Or bad? Please review. I'll update tomorrow!~s**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hullo! Thank you so much **_TheAndyMalfoy_,_ umaramrup_** and **_Gin_ **for reviewing. ADMM. SSOC in later chapters. Please give this story a shot. Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter! =X**

**General**

_April 26__th__ 1973_

MaryJane woke up to an annoying tapping. She tossed and turned. Today was her birthday. She has already begged Sister Amos to let her stay in the orphanage for the day. _So who was making this loud noise to wake me up?_ She opened her eyes and looked at the old nightstand to her right to see the alarm shine brightly, _0937AM,_ beside the clock slept Blueberry.

_Tap Tap Tap! _MaryJane turned to the window and nearly screeched when she saw golden eyes staring at her. It took a few moments to realize it was a black owl hooting. She slowly got of her bed and opened the window and the owl flew in. 

She realized there was a note tied to its feet. She hesitantly patted the owl which softly hooted in return. She pulled the little note like letter gently and opened it to see it was from her future professors.

_**Dearest Florencia Jocelyne,**_

_**Happy 11**__**th**__** birthday to you.**_

_**We hope you have a pleasant day.**_

_**Place your right thumb on your name above once you are done reading this letter.**_

_**Happy birthday once again.**_

_**Love**_

_**Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall**_

MaryJane felt like she was going to cry. This was the first time in her life she has gotten a birthday wish from someone other than herself. MaryJane immediately placed her right thumb on her name that was written in cursive. Her name started glowing in light bluish and suddenly there was a burst of shimmer right to her face. Now laid on her lap were goodies that she has never seen in her life.

Blueberry floated right in front of her face and begins croaking loudly. MaryJane, "MOVE!" She swatted him away and took the first package that said, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" She ripped the package open and popped in a green bean in her mouth.

As quickly as she popped it in she spat it out looking flushed. "OH MY GOODNESS! That tastes like…..GRASS!" She started blowing in and out while trying to read the contacts of the package. "Every flavor? Does that mean EVERY flavor?" She pushed the package away and picked up a small box that said CHOCOLATE FROGS. She went wide eyed and she slowly hid them away from Blueberry's view.

MaryJane then looked through many packages finding licorice wands, pumpkin pastries, cauldron cakes, Fizzing Whizzbees. She picked up a brown parcel and ripped it opened to see a dark blue hand knitted sweater. "Wow." She said rubbing the clothing on her cheek. She found a note neatly folded on the sweater,

_**Wearing it during a cold windy day is the best. **_

_**It comes with a heating charm.**_

She took another brown parcel and unwrapped it slowly this time to find a tan skirt, a pink button down shirt, a simple dark blue dress and a pair of dark brown boots. They were all of latest fashion. Her classmates wear almost these type of clothing. Where else she only wears hand me down clothes from the older girls in the orphanage.

MaryJane, "Blueberry are you seeing this? These are gorgeous! Blueberry!" She swatted him away from the chocolate frogs that he was keen on looking at. MaryJane, "I'll wear this dress when I have to go and buy my school items! And these shoes! What do you think? Do you think I'll look presentable?" "_CROAK!" _"And then I can wear these skirt and blouse when I'm going to school on the first day! I'll look sophisticated right Blue?"

"_CROAK CROAK CROAK!" _ MaryJane bit back a laughter, it was easy to annoy him. Suddenly he hurled out his sticky tongue and grabbed a chocolate frog! MaryJane, "I SAID NO! You're not gonna look at those! They could be too scary for you!"

Upon moving the chocolates away she found a brown jewelry box. She opened it to find a set of a hairbrush, a comb and a mirror in sliver antique style with green, black, red, blue, and white ribbons. She immediately let her hair down and took the hairbrush and starting combing her tangled her.

The very moment the brush touched the tangled it moved with no trouble and made her feel like her hair was so soft. MaryJane, "Oh my god. Blueberry, I think I'm in love with my long hair now. She come it repeatedly then put it up in a pony with a hold used band. MaryJane got off from bed and took and paper and pen, quickly started writing a thank you note in a piece of paper for her professors.

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall,**_

_**Thank you so much for remembering my birthday. **_

_**It really means a lot to me.**_

_**Thank you so much for the treats and the other presents.**_

_**I love the hairbrush!**_

_**I love all my presents.**_

_**I can't wait for me to buy my school items. **_

_**I'm very excited to go to Hogwarts.**_

_**Thank you so much for your kindness.**_

_**Love **_

_**Florencia Jocelyne**_

She carefully and slowly tied the letter on the owl's feet and patted him. MaryJane, "I'm not sure if you can understand me, but I would appreciate it if you could send this letter to –" She was cut off half way when the bird flew out of her window.

Right after it flew out, MaryJane heard Blueberry croaking loudly. She turned to looking at him hovering above the chocolate frogs. MaryJane swatted him away, "Don't look at it! It's going to give you nightmares!"

_April 26__th__ 1973_

Minerva rested her head on her husband's chest and played with his beard. Albus continued stroking Minerva's loosen hair while reading the note from their daughter all over again. It was near bed time but neither of them felt sleepy. Minerva, "How are we going to tell her Albus?" Albus, "I'm not sure love, but only when the time is right we can tell her."

Minerva, "When will that be Albus?" Albus sighed, "I do not know Minerva, but I'm greatly worried about how she will take in the truth….Minerva, if she does not accept us I…." Minerva felt Albus tense in his words. She felt him feel fear.

Minerva, "Hush love, you're a good father Albus. Don't forget that. We will tell her. Like you said she's our daughter she can't hate." Albus nodded and clutched the note in his hand. Meanwhile down the hallway…

Remus, "What is the big plan?" He asked, James, "We sneak into Dumbledore's office and steal all his lemon drops." Peter, "Why only that?" He asked walking beside James. Sirius, "Because that's his favorite!" Peter, "Shouldn't we have bought the invisibility cloak?" James, "Oh Wormtail a little danger is always fun."

Remus, "I don't think this is a good idea." Sirius, "Relax Moony, we have the map, Dumbledore's passwords are always the easiest in these three years we have been here!" They quickly rushed past the hallway. Remus, "But don't you guys think breaking into his office is a little too dangerous?" James and Sirius grinned and said, "There's a first time for everything Moony."

Soon the four reached right outside Dumbledore's office. Peter who was didn't staring at the map, "Moony?" Remus, "What is it Wormtail? Is it Filch?" Peter, "No. I think we shouldn't go in." The other three boys turned and looked at him. James, "Why the bloody hell not?"

Peter turned the map to their direction, "I think Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are having a private moment." The boys looked closely to see McGonagall and Dumbledore in Dumbledore's sleeping chambers. All of their eyes bucked. Remus, "Oh my god!" James, "I don't believe this!" Sirius, "I KNEW IT!"

The rest of the Marauders looked at him. Sirius, "As in I had a suspicion!" Remus, "Come on we have to go in!" James, "Eager aren't we Moony?" Remus, "Shut up Prongs!" Sirius looking at the gargoyle, "Acid pops!" James, "Jelly slugs!" Remus, "Pixie puffs!" James, "Pumpkin fiz!" Sirius, "Salt water taffy!" Peter, "Fudge flies?" The gargoyle opened at the last guess. The boys turned and looked at Peter who grinned.

Sirius, "He's always gets the guesses!" He whisper yelled. Peter, "Don't be such a baby Padfoot!" Sirius, "I'm not a baby!" Remus, "Both of you shut up!" James quickly went over to Dumbledore's desk, "You guys the map and search for the bed chambers, and I'm gonna go steal all the lemon drops." Sirius, "Oh I almost forgot our mission!"

Sirius and James begun to load in tons of lemon drops while Remus and Peter together searched for the entrance. Remus, "Erm guys, I think I found it." Sirius, "Good because we're done." He said throwing the satchel on his shoulder. Remus pointed his wand at everyone's feet and casted "Silencio!" James, "Good thinking Moony!"

Peter moved the stacked books and the bookshelf silent's moved out reveling an opening. The boys walking in quickly and all of them froze to what they saw. It was the sitting room in Dumbledore's chambers and the whole place looked like a typical household. The pictures on the wall…..They were off a slightly younger handsome Dumbledore and an extremely younger beautiful looking McGonagall.

Peter, "They're married!" Sirius, "Wow who knew McGonagall was such a beauty." James, "Guys do you know what this means?" Remus, "What?" James, "We just discovered their secret! They're at our mercy!" Remus smacks him on the head hard. James, "OW! What was that for?" Remus, "They happen to know my secret! I am at their mercy dummy!"

James, "I was just joking. Besides! It's obvious they're hiding their marriage." Sirius, "But what for?" Remus, "I don't know Padfoot oh maybe because Dumbledore happens to be the great wizard who defeated Grindelwald and happens to be the wizard who is strongly opposing Voldemort?!"

Sirius, "I knew that!" Peter, "So it's to protect Professor McGonagall?" James, "Should be…" He said stealing all the lemon drops that was in the sitting room. Remus, "Merlin this man eats too much candy!" Peter, "It's like a mini honeydukes in here." James, "Lemon drops are muggle sweets Wormtail!" Sirius, "Hurry up Prongs! I want to see their bed chambers!"

Remus, "I don't think we should. I mean it could be inappropriate!" James, "All the very more why we should go!" The Marauders slowly crept up the stairs to the chambers. Sirius pushed open the door. They winched when the door creaked. There in the bed laid Albus holding his wife. The Marauders stood there for a moment before closing the door and rushing back down stairs.

The double checked the lemon drops and walked back to their common room in silence. James finally, "They're really married aren't they?" Remus, "Kind of hard to believe isn't it?" Peter, "Who would have thought something went in between the headmaster and headmistress?" Sirius throwing his arms around his friends, "Well who cares boys, we just broke into the headmaster chambers and escaped and discovered a secret and stole all the candy. I think this must be our biggest rule breaking!"

Remus chuckled, "I just can't believe we're still alive after all!" James, "He's gonna notice his sweets are missing in the morning. I say we have breakfast in kitchen then skip the morning periods and then heard down to the hospital wing and act sick."

Sirius, "Sounds good to me." Remus, "Do you guys think they have any children?" Peter, "Maybe maybe not." James, "Quick! Let's check the map to see if we can find another Dumbledore or maybe McGonagall!" After a few hours of trying to search they gave up and went to bed.

**Well I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! It took me a while to find the right things to type. And please let me know my errors. I'm using a spell check but I'm still not sure about my grammar. Thanks! Will update soon! PLEASE REVIEW! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hullo! Thank you so much **_TheAndyMalfoy_,_ umaramrup_** and **_Darlarose17_** for reviewing. ADMM. SSOC in later chapters. Enjoy reading! Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter! =D**

**General**

_August 26__th__ 1973_

MaryJane got up sharp at 5am on a Sunday morning before anyone else. She received an owl from Professor McGonagall the previous night mentioning that she was to be ready by 10am as the professor will be coming by the orphanage to pick her up to shop for her school supplies.

She wore her new dark blue dress, the brown boots and had her hair neatly combed and half tied with a ribbon. She and Blueberry waited patiently for breakfast to begin at 8am. MaryJane couldn't even control her excitement that she jumped around her shared room disturbing all the other girls.

After two dreadful hours MaryJane heard Professor McGonagall talking to one of the sisters. She waited patiently, "Mary-" MaryJane, "I'M READY!" She yelled and ran down the stairs. Sister Amos looked at her with her usual stare, "Your teacher is outside, you will behave and- WHERE DID YOU GET THAT DRESS?"

MaryJane bit back a smile, "It's a birthday present from my teacher." Sister Amos, "And why wasn't I informed about this?" MaryJane, "You should ask the mailman." Sister Amos grabs her by the arm, "You listen to me MaryJane and you listen well, from now on you will let me know everything even if you get a safety pin. You should be grateful to me since I have taken care of you since you were an infant!"

MaryJane, _well she does have a point. _"I'm sorry Sister Amos, may I leave?" She asked. Sister Amos pulls he back, "You will show me every single thing she is purchasing for you, understood?" MaryJane nodded. Minerva who came a few minutes ago, "I'm afraid that is impossible seeing as I will be holding onto Miss Charleston's items."

Sister Amos sneered, "Listen you-" Minerva whipped out her wand and casted a simple knock out spell that caused Sister Amos to fall asleep on the ratty couch. MaryJane wide eyed, "Is she gonna be okay?" Minerva patting MaryJane's head, "She'll be fine love." MaryJane looked up and locked eyes with Minerva. 

Without even wasting a moment she flunked herself to her professor and hugged her tightly. Minerva gladly returned the hug. "I missed you Professor!" Minerva, "I missed you as well love." After a moment the pair left the orphanage and arrived outside a coffee shop outside the town.

MaryJane, "Where are we going to purchase my books Professor?" Minerva, "Diagon Alley." MaryJane, "Is it in London?" Minerva, "It is. Muggles don't know where or what it is. Only Wizards and Witches like us do. We will get your uniform, books, wand and other required items." MaryJane, "Are you paying for me?" Minerva nodded.

MaryJane, "How will I return your money back to you?" Minerva, "You will when you graduate. By then you'll know where to get your money." MaryJane, "Okay. I'll keep track of how much we spend so that I can repay you back." Minerva smiled as she led MaryJane towards the back door. Once the reached behind the coffee shop all there was were garbage and broken stuff.

Minerva took out her wand and waved it at a broken fan. The rusty blade in the fan started spinning slowly and MaryJane watched in awe. Within seconds the blade spun in speed. Minerva, "Take my hand." MaryJane gripped onto the left hand professor and Minerva placed her right hand on the blade.

MaryJane didn't even have a second to breathe as the both of them were sucked into the high speed spinning blade. Professor landed on her feet holding a very nauseated looking MaryJane. Minerva, "Are you alright Florrie?" MaryJane, "I'm alright." She said swallowing back the vomit which was even disgusting.

MaryJane, "Is that how I have to travel to the wizard world?" Minerva rubbed her back in circles, "There are a million ways to enter the wizardry world. That was entering a portal. There's apparition, portkey, floo powder and many more. You will learn more about it in school. Now let's go shall we?"

MaryJane nodded and they begin walking through many doors until they reached a very busy street. MaryJane stood mouth agape looking at the most magical things before her eyes. Owls flying everywhere. Wizards and witches in pointy hats. Children running everywhere. "Welcome to Diagon Alley love." Minerva said. MaryJane smiled.

"Where are we getting the books professor?" Minerva was slightly sad whenever she called her professor. She hoped that her daughter would call her mum. She smiled, "We'll go get you fitted for your uniform first. Then the books sweetie." Minerva guided MaryJane to Madam Malkin's shop and they entered the shop which was thankfully not crowded.

A plum looking woman wearing long beautiful robes with a tailor tape over her neck came towards them. Wanda, "Minerva! How are you dear? Here for a student or yourself?" Minerva smiles, "I'm fine Wanda. This is Florencia. She will be entering first year in a week."

MaryJane, "Hello Madam." Wanda, "Oh hello deary. Not to worry, leave her to me Minerva." With a flick of her wand, the tailor tape over her neck came full speed at MaryJane and started measuring her from head to toe making her squeak. Wanda, "Alright, now you both wait while I get the uniform."

While she went away, the door chimed and a bright red haired girl entered the shop. The girl, "Hello professor McGonagall!" Minerva and MaryJane turned to look at her. Minerva, "Oh hello Miss Evans. How have you been?" Miss Evan, "I'm fine, how are you?" Minerva, "I'm well. Lily, do meet Florencia. She will be joining us in a week." MaryJane smiled politely.

Lily shot her hand out, "Hello, I'm Lily. I'm a third year in Gryffindor." MaryJane, "I'm Ma-Florencia. What is Gryffindor?" Lily looks over to Minerva, "Oh you're a muggleborn witch like me? Gryffindor is one of the houses in Hogwarts." Minerva, "Excuse me girls, I would like to see some hats that might go with my new robes." 

Lily, "Certainly professor." She turns to MaryJane, "Where did I stop?" MaryJane and Lily sat on the cushion chairs. MaryJane, "Gryffindor." Lily, "Oh yes, right, there are also, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry and also represents a lion."

"Ravenclaw, values intelligence, knowledge, and wit and represents an eagle. Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play rather than a particular aptitude in its members. Hufflepuff represents a badger and lastly Slytherin, house values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Slytherin represents a serpent."

MaryJane, "That's a lot of details." Lily chuckles, "You'll get used to it once you are sorted in your house." MaryJane nervously, "Sorted?" Lily, "Oh don't worry, I was nervous when I was about to get sorted to. There's Hogwarts sorting hat that is placed on us. The hat will decide which house we belong in."

MaryJane, "So you are brave and that's why you are in Gryffindor?" Lily, "You could say that, but I wanted to be in Ravenclaw." MaryJane, "Does it heed our choice?" Lily, "I don't know. I never had a second chance with it. But that doesn't mean I want to leave Gryffindor, it's the best. And Professor McGonagall Gryffindor house head."

MaryJane, "I want to be in Gryffindor too." Minerva came out, "I'm sure you will be. Now come on. Try on the uniforms and we will go to get your books and other items." Wanda passed the load of clothes and robes to Minerva and MaryJane went over to help Lily.

MaryJane, "Bye Lily." Lily, "Bye Florencia. I shall see you in a week." MaryJane and Minerva left the shop and went along to purchase her books and other items. When the supplies kept increasing Minerva shrunk the packages and placed inside her robes.

MaryJane, "Professor, did you go to Hogwarts?" Minerva, "Yes I did love." MaryJane, "Were you in Gryffindor?" Minerva, "Well of course." MaryJane, "What about Professor Dumbledore?" Minerva, "Him as well sweetheart." MaryJane, "I want to be in Gryffindor as well." Minerva smiles proudly, "And I'm sure you will be." MaryJane, "But what if I'm not?" Minerva stops walking and pats her shoulder, "Then Florrie, the other house that you are placed upon has inherited a great student."

MaryJane smiles widely. Minerva, "Come on dear, all we need is for you to get a wand. Then we may go have our lunch." But as Minerva stepped forward she bumped into someone. That person, "I'm sorry." Minerva, "I apologize as well Mr Lupin." Mr Lupin young boy who was slightly taller than MaryJane, "Professor! How are you?"

Minerva, "I'm fine Mr Lupin. How have you been?" Mr Lupin looking at MaryJane cautiously, "I'm fine. I don't believe we have met, I'm Remus Lupin." MaryJane nervously, "I'm Florencia Charleston." Minerva, "She will be joining us in a week." Remus smiles politely, "Congratulations in getting accepted at Hogwarts." MaryJane, "Thank you." The pair walks pass Remus and enter Ollivanders Wand Shop.

Minerva, "Here take these coins. The gold ones are Galleons. The sickle is sliver and knut is in bronze. One Galleon is equal to 17 Sickles or 493 Knuts. There's more than enough to pay for your wand. Go in and Mr Ollivander will help you. I'll be just across in that floral shop."

MaryJane nodded and kept looking back to Minerva nervously. She entered slowly and saw a boy around her age standing beside an older man waving a wand. With a flick the vase beside MaryJane burst into piece causing her to let out a frighten scream.

Both the men look over to her in shock. The older looking man, "Oh I'm terribly sorry Miss I didn't see you there. Here to get your wand?" MaryJane nodded nervously while looking at the boy. The boy looked back at her nervously. The man whom she assumed to be Ollivanders, "Well I'm afraid you will have to wait my dear, young Mr Black is choosing his wand."

Mr Black who was given another wand waved it causing the flowers in the shop to be wilted. Mr Ollivanders, "Maybe dragon heartstring will be the one." He went inside the shop to get more. The boy turned and looked at her, "I'm Regulus Black." MaryJane held out her hand, "I'm Ma-Florencia." He looked at her doubtfully.

"Will you be attending Hogwarts as well?" MaryJane, "Yes." Regulus, "Know what house you will be in?" MaryJane shakes her head, "I thought only the sorting hat knows what house we will be in." Regulus, "It does. But you would also know where you want to belong." MaryJane looks at him, "Where will you belong?" Regulus, "Slytherin of course." 

MaryJane, "That house values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness doesn't it?" Regulus looks at her, "You're a muggleborn." MaryJane, "That's what some of them said." Regulus, "It means you are born magical without magical parents." He turns away. MaryJane, "Oh, so what's a person born with magical parents?"

Regulus, "A pureblood. Like myself." MaryJane, "So if one is a magical parent he or she would be called a halfblood?" Regulus smirks, "You're getting it." MaryJane, "Well here's another detail to take in." Regulus almost smiled. MaryJane, "Well since I don't know if I had magical parents or non magical parents at all, what will I be called?" Regulus looks taken aback.

Regulus, "What do you mean?" MaryJane, "What do you call a witch or a wizard who doesn't know if he or she doesn't know if he or she had magical parents or non magical parents?" **[A/N: I had serious difficulties reading that line fast! XD] **Regulus looks lost. MaryJane chuckles, "I'm an orphan. I don't know anything about my parents."

Regulus, "Well I don't know. I've never been in a situation like this before. You could be a possible pureblood or halfblood or mudblood." MaryJane, "What's a mudblood?" Mr Ollivanders who came in that exact moment, "Young miss, that sort of language is not to be used in my shop or presence!" MaryJane who looks worried, "I'm sorry sir. But I didn't know the meaning of the word."

Mr Ollivander looks over to Regulus sharply, "Young man I do hope you didn't abuse this miss with that offensive word." Regulus who looks terrified. MaryJane, "He didn't sir! He was just telling me about the erm about something like the pure, half or muggleborn sir! He didn't say anything else."

Regulus looks gratefully at MaryJane. Ollivanders mutters, "Not even in school yet it has started. Come on my boy, I assure you this is your wand." Regulus anxiously took the wand and waved it causing light blue sparks shoot out of tip of the wand. Ollivanders smiled.

He paid for his wand and left without looking at MaryJane who in turn was upset. Ollivanders turn to MaryJane, "Hold out your wand hand young miss." MaryJane, "You can just call me Florencia." Ollivanders smiled, "Ahh but it would be inappropriate to call the young mistress of Hogwarts by her name."

MaryJane blushed, "I'm just a student and I haven't even been in Hogwarts sir." Ollivanders, "Oh but you my dear miss are the princess of that castle. The princess." He said and walked inside the shop. MaryJane stood rooted to the spot. _Princess? _She debated if she should ask him or not but afraid of knowing who her parents were she decided to go against it.

Within minutes he returned with a dusty black box and placed it on the counter in front of MaryJane. He removed the cover of the box to reveal a very special looking white wand. Ollivanders, "This is your wand my dear. If it should reject you, I shall find you another but trust me this is yours." MaryJane nodded nervously and picked up the wand. She followed Regulus way and gave it a flick.

A bright white and yellow beam shoots out of the tip and MaryJane felt a rush of power run through her. Ollivanders, "Oh dear me, it has chosen you. My dear it has chosen you." MaryJane felt so happy. Now she truly believed she is a witch.

Ollivanders, "This is purely made from a unihorn." MaryJane listen carefully, "A unicorn himself offered my family to have his unihorn as he fell in love with mortal horse. To live his life with her he let my family take his magical purity. This is yours the moment I felt your hand my dear." MaryJane who looked very touched, "What happened to them sir?"

Ollivander chuckled, "It is said that he and his love have given birth to magical horses despite them having no magic." MaryJane smile widely. "Thank you sir. How much do I have to pay you?" Ollivanders, "No price can ever compete with your wand my dear. Beside it would be heartless for the whole family of Ollivander's to charge you the princess. Take it my dear it belongs to you."

MaryJane nodded. She thanked him politely and left the shop with her wand tucked inside her new cloak. She saw Minerva approach her with a bird cage. Inside the cage was a baby owl soundly sleeping despite the loudness in the alley. MaryJane, "Oh my god, professor, he's so beautiful!"

Minerva chuckled, "He is yours Florrie." MaryJane, "Professor, you didn't have to." Minerva and MaryJane began walking back to the muggle world, "But I wanted to love. Got your wand?" MaryJane passed Minerva the wizardry money back to her, "Yes I did. But Ollivander's refused payment." Minerva stopped, "Why?" MaryJane, "Perhaps I could tell you somewhere private?"

MaryJane and Minerva went back to the coffee shop they came through. MaryJane went on to retell the tale she heard from Ollivanders in a hushed tone leaving out the princess part. Minerva blinked away her tears and patted MaryJane's hand, "You are a very special child to everyone Florencia." MaryJane smiled and held hands with her professor. To her they were a student and teacher but to every other muggle and Minerva they were mother and daughter.

**So firstly I'm sorry about the slight delay. I met this dude on imvu and I have been very much hooked onto his super friendly mode. I have forced myself to stay up extremely late so that I can type this chapter out. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hullo! Thank you so much **_umaramrup_**, **_athina_ **and** _TheAndyMalfoy_ **for reviewing. I'm so glad to read your reviews. **_umaramrup_** about her names it will be explain very soon! =D ADMM. SSOC in later chapters. Enjoy reading! Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter! =D**

**General**

_September 1__st__ 1973_

MaryJane sat on the porch steps with a small bag containing her clothes, Blueberry floating about and the little owl Coco sleeping in his cage. Sister Amos and the others all stayed out of her way. No one even talked to her and MaryJane was a little glad about it.

She knew it won't be long before Professor McGonagall to be there to pick her up and them to be going to the train station for her to catch her train to Hogwarts just as the planned a week ago. She laced her fingers together and bit her lip. She straighten her pink shirt and a tan skirt, tapped her brown boots on the steps and checked her now tangle free hair.

MaryJane, _What if the sorting hat doesn't sort me? What if my name isn't called during the sorting ceremony? What if I'm not allowed to ride on the boat to Hogwarts? What if I'm not allowed to board Hogwarts express? What if the wall doesn't allow me access? What if Professor McGonagall forgot me?_

She then heard a pop and looked up to see Minerva as beautiful as ever. MaryJane, "Professor!" She launched herself to Minerva and hugged her which was well returned. Minerva, "Hello love. How are you?" Minerva asked pressing her lips on top of MaryJane's head. MaryJane tighten her arms around her professor.

MaryJane, "I'm fine." She mumbled. Minerva sensed her discomfort and bend down to MaryJane's eye level, "Florrie, what's wrong my love?" MaryJane looked at the professor, "What if the sorting hat doesn't sort me? What if my name isn't called during the sorting ceremony? What if I'm not allowed to ride on the boat to Hogwarts? What if I'm not allowed to board Hogwarts express? What if the wall doesn't allow me access? What if….What if I'm not a witch?"

Minerva sat down on the steps and pulled MaryJane onto her lap, "You are a witch Florencia. The sorting hat sorts everyone. I've already checked your name in my list. You are there. And I've got your ticket. You won't go through anything alone love. I'm always beside you. I will never leave you. I promise." MaryJane blinking away her tears, "You promise?"

Minerva, "I promise, love." MaryJane nods smiling. Then they hear another pop. Before them stood tall in his height was Albus Dumbledore. MaryJane wide eyed with happiness, "Professor Dumbledore!" She ran up to him and gave him a large hug. Albus in return lifted his daughter of the floor and returned the hug.

After a moment he let her down. MaryJane embarrassed, "I'm sorry professor that was out of line." Albus, "Oh, I didn't see any wrong in showing someone you have missed them my dear." Albus said placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead. The moment Albus beard scratched her face her nose twitched. She sneezed. Once. Twice. Thrice.

Minerva got up and hit Albus in the arm and patted MaryJane on the back. MaryJane rubbed her runny nose and laughed. Albus, "I apologize my dear." MaryJane, "It's alright sir. It just tickled. You beard smells good sir!" Minerva and Albus locked eyes causing Minerva to blush seeing as that she said the same thing on their wedding night as well as every other when they snuggle.

Albus eyes twinkling, "Ahh thank you my dear Jocelyne." MaryJane made a face thinking about why both the professor calls her differently. MaryJane, "Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here sir?" Albus, "I am here to send you off to catch your Hogwarts express along with Professor McGonagall." MaryJane smiling shyly, "You didn't have to sir." Albus, "Ah but I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world my dear."

MaryJane smiled widely. Albus, "Now Minerva, do you have everything?" Minerva, "Yes I have everything." She said placing the now shrunken bag of clothes in her robes and holding onto the bird cage. Albus waved his hand and Blueberry flew right to him. Albus, "Smart froggy you have my dear."

MaryJane, "Professor McGonagall, how are we getting to the station?" Minerva took out a black thread cone, "We're traveling by portkey." MaryJane, "Is it going to be like last time?" Minerva chuckled, "No love, it's going to be less of uneasiness and Professor Dumbledore and myself will be there to hold you."

MaryJane, "I'm not scared professor." Albus, "Well of course you're not as there is nothing to be scared of." MaryJane smiled at them. Minerva, "Hold the thread and my hand love." The moment she touched the thread the whole town spun. After a second she realized that it was them who was spinning and ever so slowly the three of them slowed down their pace and stepped onto the train station.

MaryJane, "PROFESSOR! The Muggles?" Albus, "Won't see a thing sweetheart. Don't worry." Minerva was away to get a trolley from the line while Albus and MaryJane stood. Albus, "Now my dear, professor McGonagall and I won't be able to come see you off-" MaryJane gasped, "What? Why? You said you will! I don't have anyone! Please!" Albus, "Now now Jocelyne, you didn't let me finish."

MaryJane, "I'm sorry." She said sadly. Dumbledore, "Professor McGonagall and I won't be able to see you off as ourselves as it will tend to cause commotion and unwanted attention from other students and parents who will be there." MaryJane, "So I will have to go alone?"

Albus, "You didn't let me finish again my dear, I did say we won't be able to ourselves didn't I?" MaryJane frowned, "What do you mean?" Minerva came just then with the trolley with all MaryJane bag of clothes, trunk, bird cage and Blueberry who was in the cage with Coco. MaryJane, "How did he get inside?" Albus, "He's a very special frog my dear. Now Minerva are you ready?"

Minerva nodded and took out two small bottles and passed on to Albus. MaryJane, "What else do you have under your clothes professor?" Minerva chuckled. Albus, "Bottoms up Minerva." MaryJane watched at her professors drink up whatever was in the bottles. They both seem to gag. MaryJane, "Professor, are you alright?"

Right before her eyes she saw her professors body figure and facial features and hair color change. Albus transformed into an average height blonde haired blue eyed man while Minerva transformed into a shirt woman with black hair and brown eyes. MaryJane looked at them mouth agape.

Albus, "We're still us Jocelyne." MaryJane heard the man who sounded like the professor. MaryJane, "Professor?" Minerva, "We drank polyjuice potion dear. It will change our appearance for a short time until it wears off. It's the best way to keep our identities concealed." MaryJane, "Right, okay. That was amazing by the way."

Albus chuckled, "Come on lets go, the train leaves in 15 minutes." MaryJane quickly took hold of Minerva's hand and began rushing with her while Albus pushed the trolley behind them. The reached a large brick wall in between platform 9 and 10. Minerva looks at MaryJane, "Let's go together alright love?"

MaryJane nodded and before they were about to, a tall boy came at high speed pushing his trolley and running right into the wall passing through. A man and woman came running behind them, "James!" The woman yelled. The man, "Terribly sorry, my son's a bit excited to return to Hogwarts."

Albus, "That's quite fine. This is my daughter and it's her first year." He said patting MaryJane. The man smiled. "I'm Harold Potter and this is my wife Geraldine." Albus, "I'm Adam Charleston. This is my wife Amy and my daughter Jocelyne." Minerva, "Her name is Florencia." The Potters looked at them strangely. MaryJane, "My name is Florencia Jocelyne. My parents call me in their wish."

Geraldine laughed, "Well, congrats in making to Hogwarts dear, see you on the other side." With that the Potters ran into the wall. Minerva took MaryJane hand again, "Good job for staying in character dear." with that Minerva and MaryJane run into the wall and reached the platform 9¾.

MaryJane looked around to see other children, teenagers and parents. Some looking very excited some looking very sad and some like her looking nervous. Albus went about to pass MaryJane suit case to the helper and Minerva pass her the small bag.

"You uniform is inside here love. Change before reaching." Minerva said. MaryJane nodded and took the bag. Blueberry came floating with Albus. Albus, "Here Jocelyne, take this." MaryJane looked at a small red pouch but took it anyway. Albus, "There a few galleons inside, be sure to buy yourself some treats." MaryJane, "No I'll be fine sir!" Albus, "None of that. You will take it."

Minerva, "It's a long ride to Hogwarts, you will reach there only during dinner time and dinner will only be served after everyone is sorted, I've packed you some sandwiches make sure you eat them all. And I have placed a bottle of juice for you to drink. Have it too alright?" MaryJane nodded while looking into the unfamiliar eyes.

Minerva pulled her daughter into a hug, "I'll see you in school my love." MaryJane feeling to scared, "Professor please come with me. I'm scared." Albus patted MaryJane's back, "No need to be scared Jojo you will be fine." MaryJane let go of Minerva and walked to the train. Albus lifted her and placed her on the steps and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Albus, "I'll see you soon my dear." MaryJane, "Yes professor. I'll be going now then." She said sadly. Minerva and Albus stood there smiling widely. Minerva, "Yes dear, go on." MaryJane nodded and stuck out her hand and Blueberry flew right to her and sat on her palm.

MaryJane, "Bye, thank you." She said and walked into the noisy train. Walking all the way to the 3 last compartments which was thankfully empty she sat down lone. MaryJane, "Coco must be with the other pets I guess. It's just you and me now Blueberry."

The knock on the window startled her as she saw two people wave at her. She recognized them as the Potter and quickly beside them walked about were the professors. Smiling she waved back to all four of them. She locked eyes with Minerva again. She smile lessen and she blinked her eyes hard. The four adults could see that the 11 year old was trying hard not to cry.

Minerva, "It's alright. Don't cry." She whispered with Albus rubbing her back. Geraldine, "It'll get better Mrs Charleston, you'll see her soon." Minerva smiled to herself, yes she will. The trainmaster blew his whistle sharp at 11 and the train blew it's horn loud and clear. Within seconds it departed from the station.

MaryJane placed her bag beside her. _It won't be that long._ She kept telling herself that. Not even 1 minute to herself the compartment door slide open to reveal a girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing a knee length blue dress with black stockings. It was of the same fashion she saw in Diagon Alley worn by other witches. "Can I sit here, it's too noisy back there."

MaryJane, "Of course come in." The girls smiled and came in closing the door. "Hi I'm Elizabeth Velkinzet. Are you a first year?" MaryJane nodded, "Yes, I'm Florencia Charleston." Elizabeth sat in front of her, "You are a muggleborn aren't you?" MaryJane felt the strange feeling built up in her chest. _Was that how people are going to reorganize her?_

Elizabeth, "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that your clothes are very different. I assumed it was the muggle fashion." MaryJane nodded, "Yes it is. I saw your types of the dress in Diagon Alley." Elizabeth nodded, "Can I ask you something?" MaryJane nodded. Elizabeth, "Why does that frog has wings?" MaryJane chuckled and launched into her tale about Blueberry.

Back in the front of the train compartments…. Lily, "Why don't you go somewhere else, preferably somewhere like hell?" James, "No thanks hell is a place full of snivellus. I'd rather deal with one snivellus then a million."

Severus, "Bugger off Potter. We came in here first!" Sirius, "Don't matter, majority rules! Four votes against two. So you get out!" James, "Evans you can stay if you want since we are kind to our house mates." Lily, "Get lost Potter!" Lily and Severus got up and left slamming the sliding door shut.

The Marauders cheered loudly when they pair left. Lily and Severus walked down the way and went to the very last to see a bunch of sleeping Ravenclaws. The pair walked back again when Lily noticed a familiar face. She opened the door, "Florencia!" MaryJane looked up to see Lily and a black haired boy with an annoyed frown on his face.

MaryJane, "Lily!" She said excitedly as she was glad she knew someone. Lily, "Hi! Can we come in?" Florencia looked over to Elizabeth who smiled awkwardly. MaryJane, "Come in. This is Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is Lily." Lily and Elizabeth shook hands and exchanged smiles. Lily, "This is my best friend, Severus." MaryJane stuck out her hand, "Hello, nice to meet you."

Severus who in return stare down at the short girl. He said nothing in return. Lily nudged him while MaryJane pulls back her hand in embarrassment. Lily, "Don't mind Severus, he's a little shy." MaryJane _more like annoyed. _

Lily, "So are you both excited to attend Hogwarts? Do you know which house you'll be in?" Elizabeth who was much at ease now, "Yes I know. My whole family was in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff! I'm going to Hufflepuff!" A snort came from Severus. Lily and Elizabeth ignored him even thought it was meant to be heard.

Lily, "That's great! What about you Flo? Decided yet?" MaryJane grimaced at the nickname, "I don't mind being in any house. What house are you in Severus?" Severus looked at her and muttered "Slytherin." MaryJane nodded awkwardly. She felt Blueberry, who was under her shirt resting at her tummy, flapped his wings. She jumped lightly and let him out.

Both Lily and Severus's eyes were attached to the flying frog. Blueberry floated himself around in front of everyone's face and stopped right at Severus before settling down on his lap. _"Croak."_ Everyone waited a moment for Severus to yell or cuss or even give the death glare but instead he used his index finger and scratched the frog's belly which in return croaked like it was in heaven.

Severus, "What's his name?" MaryJane, "Blueberry." Lily smiling at the frog, "Because of his wings?" MaryJane nodded. Just then the compartment door opened, "Anything from the trolley dearies?" Severus smirking, "1 Chocolate frog please." MaryJane snatched Blueberry from him, "Don't eat in front of him! It can scare him to life!"

Lily, "You're going to stay in Hogwarts Flo, he's going to need to get used to that since people will be eating chocolate frogs every day." MaryJane reluctantly let go of the froggy who flew back and settled his frog butt on Severus. Elizabeth bought herself a chocolate frog and some pastries. While Lily just got some cauldron cake. MaryJane settled with 2 liquorice wands and a pack of jelly slugs which were wiggling.

Once the trolley witch left the children began to eat their treats. Severus who fed some chocolate frog to Blueberry looked at his card and flipped it off the floor. Lily, "Who was it?" Severus, "Dumbledore. Again." MaryJane immediately took the card of the floor, "Don't you want it?" Severus rolled his eyes instead of replying her.

MaryJane shook her head and looked at the card to see Dumbledore there for a moment and gone the next. She sighed and placed the card in her bag and launched into a conversation with Lily and Elizabeth.

**Well I'm sorry for the late update again. Was very busy with the online dude. XD I typed again all in one shot. I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. =X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hullo! Thank you so much **_umaramrup_** and** _Au Hunter_ **for reviewing. I'm so glad to read your reviews. **_umaramrup_** you will find the explanation in the story! =D ADMM. SSOC in later chapters. Enjoy reading! Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter! =D**

**General**

_September 1__st__ 1973_

MaryJane, and Elizabeth sat in the compartment alone all dressed in their uniform. Lily and Severus left before they changed. Elizabeth, "Is it okay if I told you that my stomach is flipping?" MaryJane laughed lightly, "No, mine is too. I hope everything goes well."

Elizabeth, "Well lets home you are in the same house with me or maybe any other house than the rivalry one." MaryJane frowned, "Which is?" Elizabeth, "Slytherin of course. People like Snape are all found in that house. Besides that's the house where everyone who is a true follower of the dark lord is in."

MaryJane, "Dark lord?" Elizabeth laughs lightly, "My goodness you have a long way to go. He's name is." She comes forward and whispers, "Voldemort." MaryJane looks at her. Elizabeth, "He's a very powerful dark wizard. He hates muggleborn witches and wizards. He thinks that anyone who isn't born to a full blooded witch and wizard is worthless."

MaryJane, "Why?" Elizabeth, "People like him are just like that. Born and breed like that. To them it's the proper life. Adding in normal muggles, halfbloods, squibs or muggleborns are a disgust to them. They compare muggles to human waste." MaryJane frowned in disgust.

MaryJane, "But that's just stupid! Wizard or not everyone is a person!" Elizabeth, "That's the thing Flo they do not care. They only want purity and him." She mouths his name and continues, "You know who is dying to get rid of everyone who isn't a pureblood."

MaryJane felt scared at that moment. She didn't know anything of her life. _Where would I end up?_ MaryJane, "So I guess you don't have anything to worry about." Elizabeth, "That's where you are terribly wrong. They will kill any muggleborns without any hesitations but when they find purebloods like me and my family who are completely opposing them, they will do anything and everything to kill us in the worst possible way."

MaryJane just started at her. Elizabeth continued, "Have you heard of the 'M' word that's being used?" MaryJane, "Mudblood?" Elizabeth, "Don't say it!" MaryJane, "Sorry." Elizabeth, "Well, the 'M' word is used for a muggle and for purebloods like me it's bloodtraitor." MaryJane thought for a moment, "Because you're opposing your blood to go against them for the muggles?"

Elizabeth, "That's how they see it. My grandfather and father both work at the ministry of magic. They are openly declaring a fight with you know who and his deatheaters." MaryJane, "Deatheaters?" Elizabeth, "Those who join you know who. Which brings us back to the main story we were in the Slytherin. Mostly the Slytherins are the ones that join him."

MaryJane slouched back on her seat. Elizabeth sheepishly, "Sorry if I scared you. It's better to know what's happening out here." MaryJane, "Don't worry about it. I mean I just started getting used to magic." Elizabeth, "Don't worry, we're going to Hogwarts the safest place from you know who and his followers." MaryJane, "How? How can it be safe if you know who is the most powerful dark wizard?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Because that's where Professor Dumbledore is." MaryJane smiled at that. _Yes, that's where Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are. The safest place in earth is not Hogwarts, it's with them._

Elizabeth pulled her tie a little loose, "I can't believe that after all these years of wanting to wear Hogwarts uniform I'm actually finding it uncomfortable." MaryJane didn't make a reply as she scratched Blueberry's head and started out the window.

Hours later students were gathered in the great hall for a new term to begin. Students chattering teachers settling everyone down and the headmaster as always seated in his high chair looking at everyone.

Remus, "How many deatheaters do you think we'll have this year?" He asked his friends quietly. Sirius, "Plenty including my little brother." Peter, "I thought he still have a few more years to go?" Sirius, "Nope, he's eleven." James, "Don't worry mate. You're not the same." Sirius, "You have no idea how thankful I am for that. For the whole summer they kept talking about me associating with the wrong group."

Remus, "We'll at least it's over now. Until next summer that is." Sirius, "Yeah, I'm staying the holidays here as I did the last two years." He said sounding lonely. James slapped his hand on Sirius's back, "Well, I'm going home and you're coming with me mate. I already talked it with my parents and they are happy to have you home."

Sirius waited for a moment before getting all excited, "Really? I can come?" Peter turns to Remus, "We only got here and they're making arrangements for holidays." Remus stifles a laughter. James, "Hey! Don't be a meanie." Sirius, "Yeah don't be such a James!" James, "Jerk!" And they both begin calling each other names the worst they came up with.

Meanwhile outside the great hall entrance gather a big group of first years waiting about nervously by the steps. MaryJane and Elizabeth huddled closer and stood looking. The slowly Minerva approached the small crowed. The first thing she did was search for her daughter and smiled proudly at her when she locked eyes.

Minerva, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

She waited to hear the cricket sound and she was glad she heard it. Pure silence. MaryJane felt even more scared than she did while she waited. Minerva, "Alight, We'll go in now." The moment the doors were opened the first years obediently walked in. MaryJane walked beside Elizabeth looking forward ignoring every whisper heard.

Minerva, "Right. Gather around now. Closer." MaryJane was in the middle of the group looking like she was going to have an asthma attack. She felt someone looking at her and looked up the teachers table to see Professor Dumbledore smiling at her. She found herself smiling back. Minerva, "When I call your name you will come forth and sit on this chair. I will place the sorting hat on you. Now then, William Turner?"

A black haired boy went up nervously and sat on the chair. The sorting hat was placed and everyone waited. "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole Gryffindor table erupted with cheers for the first newcomer. "Regulus Black." MaryJane watched as Regulus went up and sat on the chair looking confident. Whispers broke out everywhere.

"SLYTHERIN!" The cheers broke out from the neighboring table and MaryJane looked pleased. MaryJane _At least he got into the house he wanted._ Names kept going and students were sorted in every house. MaryJane waited and waited hoping her turn would come since she wanted to be in Hogwarts. Minerva, "Florencia Charleston."

MaryJane froze. Now she didn't want to go up there. Elizabeth nudged her. Minerva looked down at her smiling. MaryJane went up the stairs feeling like she was climbing a mountain. She sat on the chair and felt a strong blush building when she saw every student looking at her.

Minerva, "Relax Florrie." She whispered without moving her lips. The moment the hat was placed on her head she felt it gripping her head. The hat nearly covered her eyes. "Well, well, well. The princess is back." MaryJane, "What?" Hat, "Ahh she doesn't know. Oh princess is so smart and talented." MaryJane, "I'm not a princess."

Hat, "She doesn't know yet, oh, such bravery. Oh wanting to follow her parents. Don't you princess?" MaryJane _My name is MaryJane. _Hat, "Is it? I could have sworn it was Florencia? Wasn't it?" MaryJane realizing her mistake, "Yes." Hat, "Accept your name princess. Accept who you are. Florencia the princess." Florencia closed her eyes _I'm Florencia._ Hat, "Yes you are, yes you are. Better be in GRYFFINDOR!"

Florencia got up from the chair smiling at a very proud looking Minerva and bounced her way to her house. She sat down with her fellow classmates who congratulated her. Minerva, "Elizabeth Velkinzet." Florencia turned to see her new friend looking nervous like she did on the chair. Hat, "HUFFLEPUFF."

Florencia's smile dropped a bit when she saw Elizabeth running towards the Hufflepuff table but was happy anyway. Soon after the last girl was sorted into Slytherin Albus rose from his seat and begin his welcome speech.

Albus, "The very best of evenings to everyone! Now to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" The gesture of his hand clap the table filled with food.

Florencia could help but awe in wonder with everyone else. Soon she saw everyone pile up their plates with food. She instead looking up to the teachers table and saw both Minerva and Albus looking at her. Upon catching her eyes Albus waved at her. Florencia smiled and begin to fill her plate with only what she wanted.

"Hi, I'm Scarlet Watterson." A girl said. Florencia smiled in return, "I'm Florencia Charleston." Scarlet, "How did it get wings?" She asked pointing to Blueberry. Florencia smiled, somehow every conversation starts like that.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Florencia sat on her new bed looking outside the window. The view was beautiful but she couldn't help but feel nervous. Everything was so new. Some of her roommates had already changed into their night dress, some were still at the common room lounging about, and some were taking showers.

Florencia smiled at the fifth year student who came into check on the new first years. Everyone was friendly and welcoming. Very much pleasant unlike the school she used to go to. Suddenly Lily came to view wearing her night dress, "Hey! Flo! Congratulations in making to Gryffindor! I'm so happy!"

Florencia smiled, "Thanks Lily, I was so nervous. Everyone was looking at me. I even thought for a moment the hat won't sort me." Lily laughed, "Don't worry. I was just like you when I was getting sorted. But it feels amazing now doesn't it?" Florencia nodded. Lily, "Aren't you getting ready for bed? It's almost nine thirty pm."

Before Florencia could answer, "Florencia Charleston?" Both Florencia and Lily looked up to see a Gryffindor Prefect. Florencia, "Yeah?" The prefect, "Professor McGonagall needs to talk to you." Florencia, "Oh. Okay." She got up and followed the prefect not before saying goodnight to Lily.

She followed the prefect down the common room to see it was full of chaos but no one seem to mind. She quietly walked. Prefect, "Professor McGonagall is in Professor Dumbledore's office. This!" Pointing to the gargoyle statue, "You will require a password and you will need to give it to the gargoyle as it only allows passwords. The password for today is butter muffins."

Upon hearing the password the statue granted access. "It will lead you straight to the headmaster's office. Ask for him or Professor to pass you a excuse chit. That will help you not land any detentions. Good night."

Florencia nodded and muttered thanks before stepping forward. The gargoyle turned and went up like an elevator. In a minute she stepped out to a room filled with books and small strange looking bottles and loads of parchments. She saw no one. No one except a red bird that looked like it was sleeping.

Suddenly she felt a flutter come from her skirt. She jumped up and flapped her skirt to see Blueberry. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the cage with Coco?" She asked quite startled. Blueberry flew around with it's legs lazily floating about. Albus, "Jocelyne? That you?"

Florencia, "Professor?" Albus then came into view, "Ahh there you are! Come on my dear. Come here." He said. She walked towards him smiling and he led her to another room. This room looked like the common room in Gryffindor but a lot bigger and very much cozier. Minerva sat on one of the lovers seat and held out her hand.

Minerva, "Come here Florrie." Florencia immediately went to Minerva who in return pulled Florencia to her lap. Once settle Minerva gave a loving hug to Florencia, "Professor, what if another student sees us?" Minerva laugh, "No one can come in here without a password and even if they did, they will be in the office."

Albus, "Don't worry Jocelyne." Minerva, "I'm so proud of you Florrie." Florencia smiled, "Really?" Albus, "You have no idea. We were cheering for you. Gryffindor has earned an excellently promising talented student." Florencia blushed, "Thank you." Minerva gently kissed Florencia's cheek and looked over to see Albus patting Blueberry.

Florencia understood. She knew her professors were showing her special treatment. She knew she was being treated in a way others weren't. She was glad she was orphan. She realized that was why the professors were very kind to her. But she wasn't going to do anything about it. Who was she to deny love and attention?

Albus, "Jocelyne, why didn't you eat dinner?" Florencia, "I did." Minerva, "What he's trying to say is that, why didn't you eat well? You ate very little." Florencia, "Well in the orphanage I only ate what the sisters place on my plate. I felt embarrassed to eat the other stuff." Minerva stiffened, "Well you're no longer there love. You must eat well, is that understood?" Florencia, "Yes professor."

Albus, "Trooper?" Out of thin air a small creature appeared. Florencia sat on Minerva's lap not moving. She has seen many things today. Magic walls, ghosts, floating candles, boats rowing by itself and plates refilling itself after food was eaten. She wasn't going to let this tiny cute creature dressed in sack scare her.

Trooper, "Yes Master? How can Trooper serve you?" Albus, "Trooper can you bring some of the chicken, potatoes, bread and the dessert for Jocelyne?" Trooper looked up to see Florencia on Minerva's lap. Trooper got up on the table coming face to face with Florencia. Trooper, "Trooper is very happy to see Missy, Miss can ask Trooper anything. Trooper will serve Missy."

Florencia looked at the elf whose eyes were shinning with happiness. Florencia, "I'm Florencia Jocelyne. Nice to meet you Mr Trooper." She held out her hand. The elf looked at her hand and then at Albus who nodded smiling. Trooper shook hand with Florencia and burst out crying.

Florencia went wide eyed. Albus, "Trooper, missy needs food." Trooper nods and apologizes repeatedly for making them wait and vanishes. Florencia, "I didn't do anything. I swear." Minerva and Albus laughed out. Minerva, "He's a house elf my dear. House elves are very loyal to their masters and mistresses."

Florencia, "So they work here?" Albus, "They are slaves." Florencia went shocked, "Slaves? But why?" Albus, "They were born to serve Wizards and Witches." Florencia, "But that's cruel!" Albus, "Oh no, no! We don't treat house elves like that my dear. They work for us and they do get paid for it. But they themselves choose to be slaves."

Florencia, "But why?" Minerva, "Because they do not know what they can do if they are free. Most free elves die not doing anything. Slave elves live to serve and Hogwarts is the place where no elf is treated unfairly." Florencia, "That sounds much better."

**So how was it? Please read and review! =)**


End file.
